Springschweif (WC)
|VergGruppe=Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer |Rang1=Hauskätzchen |RName1=Minka (Cherry) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Springpfote (Cherrypaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Springschweif (Cherrytail) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Springschweif (Cherrytail) |Rang5=Einzelläuferin |RName5=''Cherrytail'' |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Scharfkralle |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Cloudmist, Blossomheart |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Hawkwing, Duskpaw |Familie4=Bruder |FName4=Spatzenpelz |Mentor=Feuerstern (inoffiziell), Scharfkralle |Schüler=Kieselschatten |lebend=Darkest Night, Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Hawkwing's Journey, Battles of the Clans, Die Rettung, Jenseits des Gesetzes, Nach der Flut, Ravenpaw's Farewell |erwähnt=Brombeersterns Aufstieg, The Ultimate Guide}} Springschweif (Original: Cherrytail) ist eine schildpattfarbene und weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen. Sie hat harte, graue Ballen und ihr flauschiges Fell sieht dem von Blossomheart ähnlich. Auftritte Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Sie lebt erst als Hauskätzchen und hieß damals Minka. Feuerstern entdeckt sie und ihren Bruder Boris an der Schlucht, als sie Wolke ärgern wollen, der aber nicht da ist. Als Feuerstern ihnen auflauert, erschrecken sie sich. Als die Hauskätzchen weglaufen, sieht er, dass sie sehr hoch springen können. Bald darauf treffen sie sich wieder, als sie ihm mit ihrem Bruder beim Jagen folgt. Feuerstern erzählt ihnen von den WolkenClan-Katzen und zeigt ihnen, wie man jagt. Sie zeigt sich aufgeschlossen und begeistert von den Erzählungen und seinem Unterricht. Sie verbringt ihre Tage meist in der Schlucht und hilft Feuerstern und Sandsturm. Minka ist entschlossen, sich dem WolkenClan anzuschließen. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder stellt sie ihm einige Hauskätzchen vor, die in der Nähe ihres Zweibeinernests leben. Dort stellt Feuerstern sie vor die Wahl: Sahne oder WolkenClan. Die Beiden entscheiden sich für den Clan und sie wird die erste Schülerin des WolkenClans, genannt Springpfote. Ihr Mentor wird Scharfkralle, was sie mit Murren annimmt. Sie kämpft mit dem WolkenClan gegen die Ratten. Später bekommt sie von Blattstern ihren Kriegernamen Springschweif und wird darauf Mentorin von Kieselpfote. Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Springschweif ist aufgeregt, als ihr erster Schüler Kieselpfote zum Krieger ''Kieselschatten ernannt wird. Sie hat anscheinend nichts gegen die Tageslichtkrieger. Springschweif will Tupfenpfote belehren, dass man einen Vogel nicht fangen kann, indem man auf einen Baum klettert, dabei redet sie mit Tupfenpfote so, als wäre sie keine Tageslichtkriegerin. Ihre Anführerin sieht das mit Missgunst, da sie die Tageslichtkrieger akzeptiert sehen will, was Springschweif jedoch nicht respektiert. ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Als Brombeerstern von Sandsturm mehr über den WolkenClan wissen möchte, erzählt die Kätzin, dass Springpfote und Spatzenpfote die ersten neuen Schüler gewesen wären. Sie erzählt auch, dass die beiden Hauskätzchen gewesen sind und Feuerstern mit in den Zweibeinerort genommen haben um weitere Mitglieder für den WolkenClan zu finden. Dort hat sich Echoklang, die spätere Heilerin, angeschlossen. Mangas Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Die Rettung :Sie nimmt meistens nur an Patrouillen teil. Sowohl Kleeschweif als auch Blattstern merken, dass sie und Scharfkralle mehr als nur Freunde sind. Sie wünscht sich selbst auch mal Junge, als Blattstern ihre Jungen bekommen hat. Jenseits des Gesetzes :Sie findet Flechtenpelz tot auf dem Boden. Nach der Flut :Sie ist nun Scharfkralles Gefährtin und erwartet ihren ersten Wurf Junge. Sonstiges *In Feuersterns Mission wird sie einmal als Spatzenpfote übersetzt. Familie *Gefährte: Scharfkralle *Töchter: Cloudmist, Blossomheart *Söhne: Hawkwing, Duskpaw *Bruder: Spatzenpelz *Nichten: Pebbleshine, Sunnykit, Pigeonkit *Neffen: Parsleyseed, Quailkit *Enkelinnen: Veilchenpfote, Zweigpfote Character Art Springschweif.byStar.png|Kriegerin Offizielle Artworks Springschweif_Manga.png|Springschweif in Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Charrytail.png|Springschweif in Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Feuerstern:' ''Es ist Zeit, dem Clan zwei neue Schüler zu geben. Von heute an wird diese Schülerin Springpfote heißen. Scharfkralle, du kannst einer Schülerin viel beibringen, daher wirst du ihr Mentor sein. :Springpfote: Heißt das, ich muss tun, was er sagt? :Sandsturm: Ja, das heißt es. Berühre seine Nase mit der deinen. :Scharfkralle: Was ist, wenn sie nicht tut, was ich sage? Was mache ich dann? :Sandsturm: Was du willst. :Feuerstern: Im Rahmen des Vernünftigen. Anfangs fragst du am besten mich oder Sandsturm, wenn du sie bestrafen musst. Wir sagen dir dann, was in unserem eigenen Clan angebracht wäre. Von heute an wird dieser Schüler Spatzenpfote heißen. Blattsprenkel, du wirst seine Mentorin sein und deine Erfahrung mit ihm teilen. :Blattsprenkel: Es tut mir Leid, Feuerstern, aber ich glaube, ich kann das nicht. Das Leben in einem Clan ist für mich so neu. Wie kann ich dann einen Schüler richtig ausbilden? :Feuerstern: Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sandsturm und ich werden dir helfen. Eine Zeit lang werden alle Katzen miteinander lernen. :Blattsprenkel: Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Kriegerzeremonie :Blattstern: Meine nächste Aufgabe ist eine der wichtigsten, die ein Anführer erfüllen kann. Die Ernennung von neuen Kriegern. Scharfkralle, hat deine Schülerin Springpfote die Fertigkeiten eines Kriegers erlernt? Und versteht sie, was das Gesetz der Krieger für jede Katze bedeutet? :Scharfkralle: Ich kann beides bejahen. Sie hat wie ein erfahrener Krieger gegen die Ratten gekämpft. :Blattstern: Und ich kann das gleiche für meinen Schüler Spatzenpfote sagen. Ich, Blattstern, Anführerin des WolkenClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese beiden Schüler herabzublicken. Sie haben hart gearbeitet, um eure edlen Gesetze zu erlernen. Der SternenClan möge sie als Krieger willkommen heißen. Springpfote, Spatzenpfote, versprecht ihr, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten und den Clan zu schützen und ihn zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es euer Leben kostet? :Springpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Spatzenpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Blattstern: Dann gebe ich euch mit der Kraft des SternenClans eure Kriegernamen. Springpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Springschweif heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Tapferkeit und deine Begeisterung und wir heißen dich als vollwertiges Mitglied des WolkenClans willkommen. Spatzenpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Spatzenpelz heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Kraft und wir heißen dich als vollwertiges Mitglied des WolkenClans willkommen. :Alle WolkenClan-Mitglieder: Springschweif! Spatzenpelz! Springschweif! Spatzenpelz! Quellen en:Cherrytailfr:Aile de Cerisefi:Kirsikkahäntäru:Веснянкаnl:Vlinderstaartpl:Wiśniowy Ogon Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Charaktere Kategorie:Ravenpaw's Farewell Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Hawkwing's Journey Charaktere Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere